Sorpresa
by Micasse
Summary: Continuacion de Tienes que decidirte
1. Chapter 1

Aquí traigo la contii!!! Espero que les guste!

Lo Teen Titans no me pertenecen.

------------------------------

-No des un paso más- advirtió con recelo.

-Por qué? Tienes miedo?- a pesar del tono divertido de su voz, obedeció la orden de la Titan.

-Nuca tendré miedo de ti, solamente quiero estar sola, no tengo ganas de pelear para atraparte- admitió mirándolo con un rastro de tristeza en sus ojo, difícil de ver para cualquiera, más fácil de ver para el enmascarado.

-Aún no puedes meditar?- preguntó cambiando el tema, tratando de que ese rastro de tristeza se valla de sus ojos.

-Eso es justo lo que estaba por hacer cuando llegaste- dijo levemente enojada.

-Si? Que oportuna mi llegada- X se reía mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el suelo.

-Vete, quiero meditar- ordenó seriamente.

-No lo haré, quiero estar aquí mientras lo hagas. Cuando meditas, te separas de tu cuerpo y no estás muy pendiente de lo que sucede aquí, podría pasarte algo- respondió mirándola a los ojos. O eso creía, ya que la máscara no lo dejaba muy en claro.

-Has lo que quieras- dijo con diferencia.

Red solo se acomodó mejor en el piso, apoyando la espalda contra una de las paredes.

-"Cómo puede ser que lo haya dejado quedarse? Nunca me gustó que alguien esté cerca mío cuando medito…y desde cuando dejo que mis emociones me controlen? Es muy extraño que tristeza e ira salgan tan fácil, se supone que tengo control sobre ellas!!...pero desde anoche, que él me hace sentir cosas que nunca había sentido…"- A Raven le costaba bastante concentrarse teniendo esos pensamientos en la mente, lo que lograba que sus poderes se agiten a su alrededor.

-Esto no puede ser bueno…-murmuró preocupado al ver estallar una lámpara que estaba colgada de una de las paredes.

-Raven!...Raven!- por más que la llamara o sacudiera, no lograba despertar a la Titan de su trance.

Vera Raven con esa cara de tranquilidad, a pesar de lo intranquilo que fuera su pensamiento, hacía sentir bastante bien a Red. Sin pensarlo siquiera, tal como la noche anterior, subió su máscara hasta la altura de la nariz y acercó lentamente sus labios a los de la hechicera, apenas rozándolos.

-"Siento algo cálido, es una sensación muy placentera, como si pudiera sumergirme en ella para siempre"- a pesar de lo extraño que se sentía, Raven respondió tímidamente al beso, sin ser conciente de quién se lo estaba dando o el por qué.

Solo teniendo en mente que gracias a eso había podido despertar de su inconciencia. Porque al tener esa clase de dudas y sensaciones, su mente se estaba debatiendo con sus otras emociones, sobre todo amor. Por qué demonios amor estaba tan enojada? Y valentía no aparecía por ningún lado…debido a eso problemas no se había dado cuenta de que sus poderes se estaban saliendo de control, no hasta que sintió esos dulces labios que se le hacían tan familiar.

-Ya te encuentras mejor?- preguntó suavemente el ladrón, sin separarse del abrazo en el que, no sabe exactamente desde cuando, estaban.

-Si, gracias- Raven tampoco quería separarse de él, se sentía tan protegida y amada, que por nada del mundo quería separarse.

Pero como todo en el mundo, y las cosas buenas no podían ser la excepción, tuvieron que hacerlo, debido a un llamado que llegaba de la puerta de la azotea.

-Raven? Estás aquí?- esa era la voz del líder y aparentemente estaba enfadado.

-Tienes que irte…- no sabía por qué, pero no quería que Robin lo viera.

-Volveré a verte, quieras o no- respondió divertido al tiempo en que la besaba por última vez, acción que la Titan respondió sin dudar, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Me puedes decir el motivo por el cual no me contestas?- en el segundo después en que Red se fuera, entró Robin, con una cara que era todo menos felicidad.

-Estaba meditando, no te escuché- respondió fríamente, por qué él le hablaba en ese tono? Qué había hecho?.

-Es hora del almuerzo, todos están esperando a que bajes para comer- explicó al tiempo en que regresaba por donde había venido.

-"Entonces solo me estaba buscando para que me apure por bajar"- no sabía por qué, pero le molestó llegar a esa conclusión.

No le importó lo que Robin le había dicho, se tomó su tiempo en bajar a la cocina. En realidad no tenía hambre, pero sabía que si no comía no tendría energías.

-Por fin llegas Raven! En dónde te metiste? Me muero de hambre!!- como siempre el Chico Bestia dramatizando todo, pero esta vez no estaba de ánimos como para soportarlo.

-Pues la próxima vez no me esperen, coman sin mí- respondió simplemente, comiendo un trozo de la carne azada que había hecho Cy.

A todos les extrañó esa respuesta, pero ninguno le prestó atención, de vez en cuando Raven solía comportarse de manera extraña.

-Chicos, que tal si vamos a ver una película al cine?- preguntó el mitad máquina.

-Si! Que gran idea!- Star estaba emocionada con esa idea, le gustaba mucho salir a ese tipo de lugares y lo demostró abrazando fuertemente a su novio.

-Opino lo mismo! Películas!!!- Chico Bestia gritaba contento mientras comía su tan adorado tofu.

-Entonces está decidido, nos encontramos en la puerta de la torre en una hora. Pero tendremos que ir vestido de civil, para no causar un alboroto- explicó el líder.

Eso fue lo último que escucharon, antes de salir para sus cuartos a prepararse.

-Por qué Raven tarda tanto en bajar?- preguntó cansado Chico Bestia. Llevaba unos vaqueros con una camisa verde oscuro, que se camuflaba con el tono de su piel, junto con unas zapatillas negras.

-Seguramente ya esta bajando- Robin estaba vestido con un pantalón negro algo ajustado, a juego con una camisa negra con algunos botones desabrochados y unas zapatillas del mismo color, pero en vez del común antifaz, tenía puestos unos lentes de sol.

-Si, no te desesperes- Cy tenía puesto unos simples pantalones grises a a juego con una campera del mismo color.

-Pero es que vamos a llegar tarde!- Star llevaba una pollera de color rosa a juego con una remera del mismo color y unas sandalias blancas.

-Ya estoy aquí, dejen de quejarse- al escuchar esa voz, todos giraron sus miradas hacia la Titan que faltaba.

Raven llevaba una pollera de color negro bastante corta, con unas botas hasta la rodilla del mismo color, que le daban un aspecto sensual a sus piernas, a juego llevaba una blusa de tirantes pegada al cuerpo, resaltando sus atributos. Realmente estaba hermosa, tenía un aspecto de chica mala con una inocencia que te dejaban paralizado.

-Raven estás…- Robin no podía ni decir más de tres palabras juntas.

-Ya que estás lista, nos vamos?- Cy se acercó a su hermanita con una sonrisa divertida, era gracioso ver como Rae podía poner en ese estado a los miembros del equipo.

Aunque a la otra chica no le gustó como reaccionó su novio ante su compañera, no comentó nada, pensando que era normal al ver a Raven con ese tipo de ropas.

Subieron al auto T sin decir nada, menos Robin que iba en su moto junto con Star, algo común en ellos. Pero Raven los sorprendió al dirigirse hace una esquina del garaje.

-Raven, a dónde vas?- preguntó curioso el chico verde.

-Rae, vas a usarla?- preguntó emocionado el mitad máquina.

-La hiciste para mi, cierto? Algún día tenía que usarla- respondió simplemente, levantando una sábana que cubría una maravillosa moto.

Esta era de color violeta, casi parecía azul, en los costados estaban dibujados unas alas de cuervo, dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento volaría.

-No sabía que habías construido una moto para Raven- dijo el líder, a pesar de que se veía tranquilo, su voz sonaba enojada.

-Si, lo hice. Un día ella me comentó que era un problema estar volando a todas partes cuando necesitaba algo, entonces se me ocurrió construirle una. La terminé hace unos días. Y me alegra que la vaya a usar!- explicó contento, al tiempo en que ayudaba a Raven a sacarla.

-No crees que será peligroso para nuestra amiga Raven?- preguntó preocupada la alienígena.

-No, Rae sabe muy bien como usarla- dijo con una sonrisa, orgulloso de su hermanita.

Sin decir nada más, Cy y chico bestia se subieron al auto, mientras Robin y Star en la moto del petirrojo. Raven tardó un poco más en seguirlos, pero cuando lo hizo, Robin se quedó otra vez sin palabras.

Raven no traía ningún casco, lo que dejaba ver su expresión tranquila y llena de paz, aquella paz que el viento sobre su cuerpo le daba.

Debía admitir que la moto le sentaba de maravilla.

Al llegar estacionaron y subieron al primer piso, donde estaban las salas de cine.

-Yo digo que veamos "El aro"- propuso chico bestia, emocionado por ver una película de terror.

Como ninguno se opuso, compraron las entradas y las palomitas junto con las bebidas y se dirigieron tranquilos hacia la sala. La función empezaría en quince minutos.

-Me gusta mucho tu nuevo aspecto- susurró una voz en su oído.

Al girase, la Titán se encontró con el enmascarado a quien, secretamente, quería volver a ver.

-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Había ido a buscarte a la Torre, cuando los vi salir. Debo decir, con esa ropa y la moto, nadie podría resistirse a ti- habló con un tono que Raven nunca había escuchado, pero que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda…

-----------------------------

Bueno! Hasta aquí dejo, tengo que irme y no puedo subir más. Muy pronto pongo la conti!!! Sayoooo!!!


	2. Descubrimiento

Hola!! Esta es la continuación de "Sorpresa", que es capítulo 2 de "Tienes que decidirte", este el capítulo 3. Espero que les guste!!!

Los Titanes no me pertenecen.

-------------

-Puedes dejar de decir tonterías?- aunque en su voz no se notara, en su interior timidez no sabía donde esconderse, sonrojada hasta la médula.

-Tonterías? Veo que no te diste cuenta de la cantidad de miradas que estaban sobre ti cuando entraste al local- su voz denotaba diversión, pero también algo que parecían…celos?.

-Seguro que estaban mirando a Star, te habrás equivocado- aseguró.

-Ya están acostumbrados a verla, dada la ropa que lleva siempre, no sorprende verla con otra. Pero a ti, que siempre cubres tu cuerpo, verte con una mini falda, botas y una blusa tan ajustada, es maravilloso. Dime, por qué ocultas esa belleza?. Aunque no me gustan las miradas que recibes…- la Titan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, nadie le había dicho tantas cosas como esas nunca.

-Deja de decir esas cosas- trató de que su voz sonara lo más fría posible, pero por la risa del enmascarado, parece que no lo logró.

-Por más que quieras negarlo, eres hermosa, más incluso que la ruidosa de tu compañera- susurró junto a mi oído.

-Raven!- un grito detrás de la pelivioleta distrajo la atención de la joven.

-Robin?- dijo al darse la vuelta, comprobando que el que la llamaba era su líder.

-Con quién estabas hablando?- preguntó seriamente, solamente había visto a una persona parada frente a su compañera, pero no había podio distinguir gracias a que la luz era tenue.

-Eh?- no se había dado cuenta de en que momento X se había ido, pero en ese momento lo agradecía, como le explicaría a su líder que estaba charlando tranquilamente con un criminal buscado por la ley?.

-Que con quién estabas hablando, que sea tan importante como para que no entres a la sala con nosotros?- su voz no podía sonar más fría.

-"Y ahora qué le pasa? No tengo por qué darle explicaciones"- pero antes de que Raven pudiera poner en palabras sus pensamientos, una voz que comenzaba a irritar a la hechicera habló.

-Chicos, la función va a comenzar- Star se había parado al lado de su novio, viendo recelosa a su compañera.

-Ustedes adelántense, quiero ir a comprar algunos dulces- Raven no esperó la contestación de sus compañeros, simplemente se fue.

Mientras los veía alejarse, pensaba en lo que anteriormente había pasado.

-"Por qué demonios no lo aparté de mi? Estaba esperando que me bese?"- estaba parada en frente de la tienda de dulces, viendo detenidamente unos bombones rellenos de fresa.

-Necesita algo, señorita?- la tímida voz del chico la distrajo.

-Podrías darme una caja de bombones rellenos, por favor?- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara, porque a pesar de sus dudas, estaba feliz de haber vuelto a ver a X.

El joven se sonrojó por completo al verla, a pesar de que no sabía quien era, porque sin su traje se veía completamente diferente.

-A-aquí tiene- respondió al entregarle la pequeña caja.

Luego de pagar, se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la sala, verdaderamente no le importaba perderse parte de la película.

-Tanto tardaste en comprar unos dulces?- preguntó el petirrojo, ya que Raven se sentó a su lado, en el único lugar disponible.

-Es que el chico que los vendía era muy lindo, y me entretuve observándolo- a pesar de lo sarcástico de su tono, el otro se lo había tomado muy en serio.

-Pues te felicito por haber encontrado a alguien con quien hablar- susurró enojado, para variar.

-Por qué no te ocupas de tu novia?, creo que si las miradas mataran, yo estaría muerta desde hacer rato- eso fue lo último que dijo, poniendo su atención el la película.

Robin al girarse, se dio cuanta de que Star no estaba contenta con la falta de atención de su novio, por lo que decidió ver la película antes que empezar una discusión con ella.

La película pasó sin más intercambios de palabras entre los dos pájaros, pero a la salida, eso no se pudo evitar.

-No me asustó mucho, esperaba algo más- comentó el chico verde.

-Claro, y los arañazos en mi brazo son porque estabas aburrido ¬¬ - acusó el mitad máquina, señalando las marcas.

-Eso no lo hice yo, debió ser otra persona- se defendió el pequeño.

Mientras estos dos discutía, Robin trataba de tranquilizar a Star, que decía que la chica del aro iba a llevársela. (N/a: a mi me paso eso con esa peli, todavía sueño con ella, es horrible, véanla si pueden ^^)

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Raven no había salido de la sala, por estar tan metidos en sus conversaciones.

-"No entiendo porque sigo viendo esta clase de películas si después me asusto tanto"- pensaba enojada, todavía dentro de la sala.

-No piensas salir?- preguntó una voz detrás suyo.

-Es lo que estaba a punto de hacer- respondió al tiempo en que se encaminaba a la salida.

-Debo decirte que hiciste unas caras bastantes graciosas- comentó al seguirla.

-No se de que me hablas- tratando de esquivarlo, miraba hacia otro lado.

-No sabía que te daban tanto miedo las películas de terror- aunque no podía verlo, Raven sabía que estaba sonriendo.

-Eso es porque no lo hacen- se defendió.

-Si? Entonces cerraste los ojos a la mitad de la película porque tenías sueño?- aunque trató de parecer inocente, su vos sonaba demasiado burlona.

-A qué vienen todas estas preguntas?- preguntó ya algo enojada.

-Solamente quiero saber más de ti, no entiendo como si te asustan tanto esa clase de películas las sigues viendo- contestó acercándose un poco más hacia ella.

Raven en un principio pensó en alejarlo, pero al sentir lo cerca que estaba su cuerpo de ella, las fuerzas se fueron de su cuerpo. No entendía porque le pasaban esas cosas. Acaso era normal estar hablando tranquilamente con un criminal? Y aún más, dejar que este se acerque tanto a ti sin hacer nada por evitarlo?

-Podrías alejarte?- preguntó en un susurro la pelivioleta.

-Por qué lo haría?- dijo a solo centímetros de sus labios.

-Porque esta situación me incomoda- respondió apartando la vista de su cara.

-Si? Entonces por qué no tratas de alejarme?- no se había movido un centímetro más, por si la joven decidía hacer caso a su propuesta.

Al no ver esas intenciones, dirigió su mano hacia su máscara, levándola a la altura de su nariz, para luego acortar la poca distancia que los separaba.

Raven no sabía la razón, pero no se apartó cuando vio las intenciones de X, al contrario, estaba esperando ansiosa ese beso.

El beso era dulce, tierno, más bien era como una caricia a los labios de la hechicera.

Pero en el momento en que Red X estaba por intensificarlo, ya que no soportaba por más tiempo el no saborear completamente la boca de la pelivioleta, se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos en la sala.

-Raven!- al distinguir la voz del chico bestia, instantáneamente se separaron.

----Flash Back----

-Chicos, dónde estás Raven?- preguntó el mitad máquina, dejando de lado su discusión con el chico verde.

-No salió con nosotros de la sala?- preguntó confuso el líder.

-No creen que se la haya llevado la niña del aro, no?- cuestionó temblando el más pequeño.

-Oh no!, hemos perdido a nuestra amiga!- Star estaba gritando histérica, llamando la atención de las personas que estaba alrededor.

-No se preocupen, debe estar aún dentro de la sala, volvamos- dijo el petirrojo, volviendo a entrar en la habitación.

Al principio no pudieron distinguir mucho debido a la oscuridad que dominaba todo, pero al acostumbrar sus ojos, pudieron divisar a la Titan contra una de las paredes.

-Quién es la persona que está con nuestra amiga?- preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

-Raven!- llamó el chico verde, sintiendo la misma curiosidad que su amiga.

---- Fin del Flash Back-----

-Chicos…- Raven no sabía como reaccionar, ya que todavía estaba sujeta del cuello de X, y este no tenía intención de separarse de ella.

-----------------

Hasta aquí lo dejo, después subo el resto, estoy muy ocupada con la escuela!! T.T les mando un saludo a todos!!! Y espero que les guste!!!


	3. Dudas

Aquí les traigo la conti!!! Espero que les guste ^^, díganme si tiene algo de malo n.n.

Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen.

------------------------

-Puedes explicarnos qué es lo que pasa?- Robin no sabía quien era ese sujeto, ya que la oscuridad de la sala no le dejaba ver su rostro.

-No me digas que ya te olvidaste de mi, Chico Maravilla?- X estaba enojado, y solamente Raven sabía el motivo.

-Red X?!- la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en los Titanes, que miraban consternados la escena.

-"Por qué no te fuiste antes de que te vieran?"- pensó confundida la pelivioleta.

-"Porque ya me cansé de jugar a las escondidas"- respondió simplemente el ladrón.

Raven estaba anonadada, esa pregunta no había salido de sus labios, cómo es que X había podido responderla?...

-Pude hacerlo porque creaste un lazo mental conmigo, preciosa- susurró junto a su oído.

-Pero eso significa que yo…- Raven no pudo terminar la frase, ya que sus compañeros volvieron a interrumpir. (N/a: en cualquier momento los saco de la historia ¬¬)

-Raven! Qué significa esto?!- el petirrojo estaba bastante enojado, tanto que se estaba acercando lentamente hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

-No eres bastante mayorcito como para que te lo explique? O necesitas un dibujo?- se burló el enmascarado, tomando de la barbilla a la hechicera, reanudando el beso que había sido interrumpido.

La pelivioleta a pesar de saber perfectamente que sus amigos estaban observándola, respondió al instante aquel beso que le era entregado de aquellos labios a los que se había vuelto adicta.

-Raven está besándose con X?- Chico Bestia se tallaba los ojos, no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

-Así parece…- Cy estaba tranquilo, aunque su voz sonaba demasiado seria.

-No estará bajo alguna droga?- preguntó con desconfianza la alienígena, tratando de buscarle alguna explicación a lo que estaban observando.

Luego de escuchar la suposición de su novia, Robin se dio cuenta de que podía ser que su compañera no esté haciendo eso bajo su propia voluntad.

-Aléjate de Raven!- el petirrojo lanzó un explosivo hacia donde se encontraba el ladrón, sin pensar que su compañera estaba en el mismo lugar.

Los reflejos de Red X, permitieron que este saltara hacia atrás cargando en sus brazos a la hechicera, alejándose de allí antes de que la bomba explotara. Pero eso no impidió que su ira salga a la superficie.

-Me puedes decir en qué demonios estabas pensando al hacer eso?!- gritó al dejar a la pelivioleta en el suelo, posicionándose delante de ella.

-X…-susurró la joven, sin salir del asombro. Acaso él la estaba protegiendo, arriesgando su vida?

-Si Raven resulta lastimada por tus ataques de celos, te juro que te perseguiré incluso por el infierno para matarte!!- X estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Robin, cuando una mano lo agarró fuertemente del bazo.

-Cálmate, lo mejor será que te vallas- aunque estaba contenta porque la defendiera así, no sabía el por qué de estas sensaciones y eso le daba temor.

-Cómo quieres que te deje con ellos? Casi te matan, Raven!- su tono de voz sonaba preocupado.

-Son mis amigos! Y tú eres solamente un ladrón! Si no te vas en este instante, no respondo de mis actos!- no se imaginó que el decir esas simples palabras pudieran provocarle tanto dolor.

X solo acarició suavemente su mejilla, observando como la pelivioleta inclinaba la cabeza buscando mayor contacto.

-No me alejaré de ti, lo quieras o no- susurró dulcemente junto a su oído, para que nadie más que ella pudiera escucharlo.

Luego de decir esas palabras, X solamente desapareció, transportándose hacia algún lugar desconocido para los Titanes.

La hechicera no pudo soportarlo más, cuando vio como el enmascarado desaparecía, se deslizo lentamente por la pared en la estaba apoyada.

-Cómo se te ocurre atacarlo estando Raven tan cerca?!- los gritos de enojo del chico verde no se hicieron esperar.

-Te encuentras bien, Rae?- preguntó preocupado el mitad máquina.

Raven nunca se hubiera permitido mostrar sus emociones frente a alguien más, pero en ese momento, en el que sentía que todo dentro de ella estaba tan revuelto, necesitaba el abrazo de su hermano mayor.

Fue por eso que sin responder nada, enredó sus delicados brazos por el fuerte brazo del mitad máquina, ocultando su cara en el pecho de este. Ya que sentía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas no tardarían en aparecer.

-Tranquila, yo te sacaré de aquí- el tono de su voz era el de un hermano mayor, tratando de proteger a su pequeña hermanita de todo mal.

Raven solamente asintió con la cabeza, no se creía capaz de hablar sin que le temblara la voz.

Cy cargó a la hechicera en sus brazos, dirigiéndose fuera de la sala de cine, sin importarle el resto de sus compañeros.

-Qué vas a hacer, amigo Cy?- preguntó la tamaraniana, que hasta ese momento estaba tratando de calmar a su novio y a su verde amigo.

-Nos vamos en el auto T, que Bestita se encargue de llevar la moto de Rae a la torre- respondió sin siquiera darse vuelta.

El mitad máquina colocó a su hermanita en el asiento del copiloto, tomando él el control del auto, para después conducir hacia la Torre T.

-Chicos, Cy se fue con Raven a casa, dijo que Chico Bestia se encargue de la moto de nuestra amiga- les explicó cuando dejaron de gritarse, para luego salir los tres del cine.

----

-Rae, segura que estás bien?- le preguntó al llegar a la Torre, entrando a la sala.

-Sí, solo fue un mareo- mintió dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Raven, no soy quien para decirte nada, lo único que importa es si eres feliz-su voz sonaba tranquila, tratando de mostrar su apoyo a su pequeña hermanita.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó confusa, deteniéndose en la puerta de su cuarto.

-No por nada soy tu hermanito, te conozco muy bien. Esa mirada en tus ojos no la había visto nunca- explicó con el mismo tono de voz que antes.

-No se a que te refieres- una parte de ella no podía creer que el joven se había dado cuenta de todo, pero…que significaba "todo"?.

-Sabes que es un ladrón, pero eso no le importó a tu corazón, ya que te enamoraste de él- esta vez, una sonrisa acompañó sus palabras.

-Q-que? De qué estás hablando? Eso es imposible…- su voz fue bajando de tono lentamente, hasta convertirse en un susurro.

-Por qué? Eres humana Raven, tienes un corazón y por lo tanto puedes amar a alguien como cualquier otra persona-

-Pero…no puedo…no estoy preparada para esas emociones…- parecía que estaba hablando consigo misma, como tratando de explicar sus propias acciones.

-Pues entonces que él te ayude, juntos traten de superar los problemas que vendrán, estoy seguro que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti- luego de decir esas palabras se dirigió nuevamente a la sala a esperar a sus amigos.

-----

-Me puedes explicar qué fue lo que pasó en el cine?- interrogó el pelinegro.

-Como pudiste ver, Raven tiene un nuevo novio- fue la explicación del moreno.

-Pero es un criminal por Dios!!- gritó indignado Robin.

-Eso es algo de lo que tiene que preocuparse Raven, no tú- la paciencia del joven se estaba agotando.

-No es que los defienda, pero si quieren estar juntos, yo no se los voy a impedir- las palabras del chico verde tomaron por sorpresa al resto de equipo.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso- expresó la pelirroja, poniéndose al lado de su novio.

-No importa si estás de acuerdo, ni tú ni Robin pueden decidir sobre la vida de Raven, solo ella es capaz de hacerlo- era la primera vez que Cyborg hablaba en ese tono tan frío para dirigirse a sus amigos.

-Pues yo soy el líder, y como tal tengo la obligación de proteger al este equipo. Quién les dice que esto no es una trampa? Red X podría estar con Raven solamente para destruirnos, para vengarse de nosotros- expresó seriamente.

-"Qué significa eso?...Acaso X me estaba engañando?..."- lo que ninguno se había dado cuenta es que alguien estaba escuchando la conversación, ya que por casualidad había ido a buscar una taza de té cuando escuchó a Robin decir esas palabras.

-Hasta que no sepamos que es lo que quiere realmente Red X de Raven, tenemos que mantenerlo alejado de nuestra amiga- ordenó el petirrojo.

-No crees que simplemente puede ser que quiera estar con Rae?- preguntó confuso el moreno.

-Por qué habría de pensar eso? Es un criminal, lo único que quiere es hacer daño a las personas y es nuestro deber detenerlo- contestó simplemente, para luego dirigirse junto con su novia hacia sus habitaciones.

-"Robin tiene razón, él lo único que quiere es vengarse de nosotros por haberlo encarcelado tiempo atrás, yo solo soy un juguete con el cual divertirse"- no sabía por qué, pero llegar a esa conclusión le dolía de sobremanera a la hechicera. Solamente volvió a su recamara para dormir, ya no tenía más ganas de tomar nada.

Ni el mitad máquina ni el chico verde pudieron decir nada más, simplemente siguieron el camino que habían hecho sus dos compañeros y fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a tratar de dormir.

---------

-Raven, despierta- una dulce voz interrumpía su sueño, obligándola a despertar del mundo tan tranquilo en el que se encontraba.

-mmm…- era su respuesta aquella persona que osaba traerla del mundo de los sueños.

-Despierta, preciosa. Ya es un nuevo día- seguía insistiendo, sin perder ese tono dulce para nada.

A Raven solo le tomo unos segundo más despertar, viendo esa máscara que desde hace unos días no podía sacar de su cabeza. La sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro se borró instantáneamente cuando las palabras de ayer volvieron a su mente…

----Flash Back----

-Pues yo soy el líder, y como tal tengo la obligación de proteger al este equipo. Quién les dice que esto no es una trampa? Red X podría estar con Raven solamente para destruirnos, para vengarse de nosotros- expresó seriamente.

-No crees que simplemente puede ser que quiera estar con Rae?- preguntó confuso el moreno.

-Por qué habría de pensar eso? Es un criminal, lo único que quiere es hacer daño a las personas y es nuestro deber detenerlo- contestó simplemente, para luego dirigirse junto con su novia hacia sus habitaciones.

----Fin Flash Back-----

Solo fue necesario que las palabras volvieran a su mente para recordar la sensación de vacío que sintió en ese momento.

-Qué es lo que haces aquí?- trató de que su voz sonara fría y gracias a que siempre estuvo acostumbrada a mostrar indiferencia ante todo, pudo lograrlo perfectamente.

-Voy a pasar por alto el tono de voz en que me hablaste, ya que recién te levantas- el ladrón se acercó lentamente a la joven, tratando de besarla, ya que se había subido la máscara a la altura de la nariz.

-No te atrevas a dar un paso más, porque te juro que lo lamentarás- amenazó, concentrando un poco de su energía en su mano.

-Raven, ambos sabemos que no es lo que quieres- el tono burlón en su voz fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue como el enmascarado atravesaba la habitación para estrellarse en una de las paredes. Y a la Titán mirándolo con odio, como nunca había mirado a nadie.

-Puedo tomar esto como una negativa al beso?- a pesar de que estaba bromeando, se podía notar una tristeza muy grande no solo en sus palabras, sino también en sus ojos.

-No me importa lo que quieras, no vuelvas a aparecer en mi cuarto, a menos que tengas ganas de acabar con tu vida- no bien terminar de decir esas palabras, sus compañeros entraron al cuarto.

-Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó confundido el peliverde.

-Nada, ya me encargo de todo- la pelivioleta envolvió al ladrón con su energía para después sacarlo de la casa, sin dejar que el enmascarado diga nada más.

El único en reaccionar para empezar con las preguntas fue el petirrojo, que igual que el resto de sus compañeros, no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Qué es lo que hacía Red X en tu habitación, Raven?- preguntó acercándose a la nombrada.

-No lo se, me desperté y lo encontré aquí, lo primero que hice fue atacarlo- después de todo lo que dijo no era mentira, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo X allí, o sí?...

-Raven, como líder te ordeno que no te vuelvas a acercar a Red X- dijo autoritariamente el pelinegro.

-No es necesario que me lo ordenes, le dejé en claro que la próxima vez que vuelva a entrar en mi recamara, no respondo de mis actos- su mirada era fría, no dejaba en dudas que hablaba en serio.

Ninguno podía creer esas palabras. Pensaron que la hechicera les diría que no pensaba obedecer eso, que defendería su relación con el ladrón. O acaso es que nunca hubo una relación que proteger?...Definitivamente no entendía nada.

-Pues me alegra escuchar eso. Por ahora vístete para bajar a desayunar- dijo saliendo de el cuarto, seguido rápidamente de su novia, dejando en allí a los otros tres.

-Raven…- empezó a decir el chico verde, pero fue interrumpido por la joven.

-Pueden irse? No creo que sea apropiado bajar a desayunar en pijama- espetó al entrar al baño, sin darles tiempo a decir nada más.

---------------------------

Hasta aquí lo dejo!! Espero que les guste!!! ^O^ sayoooo!!!


	4. Desiciones

Aquí traigo la conti, perdón por la demora!!!! ^^

Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.

------------------------------------------

-"Después de todo, su amor hacia mi no era más que una mentira"- pensaba al tomar su taza de té, sin prestar atención a la charla que tenían sus compañeros.

-Qué dicen si vamos al parque?- propuso Chico Bestia, ya que no quería pasar el día en la Torre.

-O tal vez al cine? Estrenan una película de amor que quiero ver!- acotó la pelirroja.

-Esa no es una buena idea, Star. No quiero encontrarme con gente indeseable- aunque estaba hablando con la Tamaraniana, su vista estaba posada en la pelivioleta, que parecía no prestar atención a la charla.

-"No creo que ser un poco menos directo te mate, Robin"- pensó molesta, levantándose de su silla con la taza vacía en mano.

-El parque es una buena idea, Bestita, de vez en cuando hace bien aire fresco- dijo en mitad máquina, ignorando el comentario de su líder.

-Tu vienes con nosotros, Raven?- preguntó Star al ponerse en frente de su compañera.

-Tenemos listo tu traje de árbitro!- exclamó emocionado el chico verde.

-Si! Jugaremos bola apestosa!- lo siguió Cy, arrastrando a su hermana hacia la salida, junto con su verde amigo.

(En la serie de la tele creo que así se llama al juego en que una bola de ropa sucia sirve como balón, disculpen si estoy equivocada, pero solo vi la serie ^^U)

-Vamos, Robin?- le preguntó a su novio, tomándolo del brazo.

Este solamente asintió con la cabeza, para luego dirigirse hacia donde guardaba su moto, y llevar a Star con él hacia el parque.

----

-Acepté jugar, pero no me pondré ese tonto traje- declaró la hechicera a sus amigos.

-De acuerdo, si así lo quieres- exclamó derrotado el ex miembro de la patrulla condenada.

El día estaba soleado, con algunas nubes en el cielo, formando extrañas figuras que los niños trataban de adivinar. El clima era cálido, soplaba una leve brisa que refrescaba a la joven que se encontraba debajo de uno de los tantos árboles de cerezo que adornaban el parque.

No pensó que sería buena idea el ir con sus amigos, ya que no le agradaba la manera de comportarse de su líder.

Es que…tenía que mirarla como si de pronto fuera a traicionarlo?. La verdad es que no lo entendía para nada. Pero por más que quisiera ignorarlo no podía. El cosquilleo que sentía en su estómago al descubrir la mirada del petirrojo sobre ella no se lo permitía.

-Raven, segura que no quieres jugar?- preguntó suavemente el mitad máquina, tratando de no molestar a su hermanita.

-Si. No te preocupes por mí. Ve a divertirte, Chico Bestia se está impacientando al no poder competir contra su rival- contestó divertida, su compañero estaba haciendo caras muy graciosas, al ver detenido el juego.

No necesitó decir nada más. Dos segundos después volvía a disfrutar de la tranquilidad que le brindaba la sombra del árbol, la fresca brisa y los delicados pétalos que volaban a su alrededor.

-"Tengo que dejar de pensar en él, solo me trae malos sentimientos"- declaró al ver como Cy perseguía a Chico Bestia, que al intentar sacarle la pelota convertido en un perro, se había llevado su brazo y ahora corría ladrando divertido por todo el parque.

-A veces pienso que siguen siendo unos niños- no se dio cuenta en que momento el petirrojo se había sentado junto a ella, pero no le molestó en lo más mínimo.

-Que sean superhéroes no significa que dejen de ser chicos, lo que es sorprendente es que después de todo lo que pasaron puedan sonreír tan libremente- espetó observando los ojos de su líder, quedando atrapada en ellos.

-Es extraño que quieras acompañarnos cuando salimos, a qué se debe el cambio?- preguntó devolviéndole la mirada, pero en esta había una extraño brillo que Raven no pudo descifrar.

-Me apetecía tomar aire- respondió simplemente.

-Solo eso?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, al tiempo en que acercaba su cara a la de la joven.

-Sí, solo eso- contestó fríamente, no le estaba gustando en rumo de la conversación.

-Sucede algo, Robin?- la voz de Star distrajo a los pájaros del grupo, haciendo que dirijan sus ojos hacia la persona que había llegado.

-No es nada, solo que a Robin se hizo extraño que viniera- explicó como si nada, mirando fijamente a su compañera.

-Es que no eres muy sociable, por eso nos extraña, Raven- a pesar de que lo dijo con una sonrisa, se podía notar la molestia en su voz, la pelirroja no era muy buena ocultando emociones.

-Star!...- Robin estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la pelivioleta lo interrumpió.

-No todos podemos ser tan alegres que hasta molesta, Star- su vos sonó fría, no le había gustado ese comentario de la alienígena y con esa frase se lo dejó en claro.

Ninguna dijo nada más, la pelirroja se llevó a Robin de vuelta a jugar y Raven se quedó en la sombra de los árboles.

-"No tenía que haberle contestado así, pero no pude evitarlo. Por qué piensa que hay algo entre Robin y yo?"- se dijo viendo como Star besaba dulcemente a Robin, a unos metros de donde estaba ella.

-"Pues espero que se equivoque"- una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que gire la cabeza en todas direcciones para encontrar a su dueño.

-"Me puedes explicar cómo es que te escucho?"- preguntó descubriendo que esa voz había aparecido en su cabeza, y que nadie más que ella la había escuchado.

-"Desde el momento en que te enamoraste de mi, tu mente creó un lazo entre nosotros. Como el que se creó hace tiempo entre tú y el Chico Maravilla, desgraciadamente"- explicó tranquilamente, con un poco de desagrado al final de la frase.

-"Primero: yo no estoy enamorada de ti. Segundo: el lazo entre Robin y yo solamente lo cree para ayudarlo y Tercero: te dije que no quería volver a verte"- en ningún momento dejó de sonar molesta, quién se creía que era para decirle esas cosas?.

Nunca había dejado a nadie entrar en su corazón, sabía que eso no era bueno para el manejo de sus poderes, lo sabía perfectamente. Además… cómo se podría enamorar de un villano? Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-"Que ames a alguien no es una debilidad, es una fortaleza. Tienes un motivo por el cual luchar, una razón para volverte más fuerte, proteger a esa persona es lo que le da sentido a tu vida"- su voz era un susurro, dulce y serio a la vez, tenía completa seguridad en sus palabras.

-"Y por qué estás tan seguro de eso?"-

-"Por experiencia propia"- respondió simplemente.

No sabía porque, pero escucharlo decir que estaba o estuvo enamorado de alguien hizo que algo en su interior se moviera. No le gustaba para nada ese dolor que sentía en el pecho, ese mareo que de pronto la asaltó, esa rabia que no sabía de donde había salido…Qué eran todas esas sensaciones?...

-"Se llaman celos, Rae"- le contestó divertido.

Había olvidado completamente que él podía escuchar todos sus pensamientos. Estaba bajando demasiado la guardia frente a ese ladrón. Eso no podía significar nada bueno.

-"Yo no tengo celos de ti, no digas estupideces"- trató de que su voz sonara indiferente, pero últimamente nada le salía como quería.

No se había percatado de que alguien la estaba observando, estaba tan inmersa hablando con X que no prestaba atención a nada más, solo le importaba aquel peculiar enmascarado.

-"No? Pues tus pensamientos dicen otra cosa. No reconoces lo que es porque nunca lo habías sentido, solo sutilmente cunado veías a tu compañera besar al Chico Maravilla, pero no se compara con lo que sientes ahora. Y eso es porque estás enamorada de mi"- en su voz había felicidad, se escuchaba como si hubiera salido victorioso de alguna pelea.

Acaso esto era una batalla? Una competición silenciosa entre Robin y él para saber cuál de los dos la enamoraba primero? Ella no era un objeto!

-Con quién estas hablando, Raven?- preguntó el petirrojo, apareciendo frente a ella.

-De qué estás hablando? No te das cuenta de que estoy sola?- tal vez no tenía que haber sido tan ruda, pero el las preguntas que se hizo hace un rato todavía rondaban por su mente, llenando de dudas sus emociones.

-Traté de hablarte por el lazo mental que compartimos y me bloqueaste inconcientemente, lo que significa que había algo que no querías que nadie más escuche. Estabas hablando con X, nos es asi?- su voz salió en un siseo, la ira impresa en ella.

-Eso solo indica que no tienes que hurgar en mi mente, nada más- no sabía si X estaba escuchando todo, pero verdaderamente en ese momento le daba igual.

-Por qué siempre te encierras en ti misma? Acaso no somos tus amigos? Trata de confiar un poco más en nosotros!!- expresó alzando la voz.

Los gritos de Robin llamaron la atención del resto del equipo, que en un segundo ya estaban junto a ellos, escuchando atentamente la discusión.

-Para qué quieres que te lo cuente? Si lo único que harías sería enfadarte y gritarme, como hace unos días!- respondió entre gritos, esta situación estaba acabando con su paciencia.

-Robin, quieres dejarla en paz?- preguntó Cy, viendo como los árboles se estaban moviendo gracias a un viento que no existía.

-Qué la deje en paz? Lo único que quiero es que deje de comportarse como si no tuviera nada! No puede dejar esa actitud de chica fría ni un segundo? Para eso que deje el equipo y trabaje sola!- contestó sin medir sus palabras.

El resto se quedó en silencio, no podían creer que su líder haya dicho esas palabras. Miraban a su compañera esperando una reacción, temiendo lo próximo que fuera a decir.

-Así que eso es lo que piensas? Que tengo que irme porque no les cuento cada cosa que pasa por mi cabeza?- de pronto todo estaba muy calmado, hasta su voz se había vuelto un murmullo.

-Eso no…- el Chico verde trató de decir algo para remediar a situación, pero la mirada que le dedicó la hechicera lo calló de golpe.

-No tengo porque decirles todo. Tampoco voy a cambiar mi manera de ser para agradarles, eso sería hipócrita- comenzó- No voy a sonreír todo el día, ni a decir palabras dulces. Si no pueden aceptarme como soy, lo lamento- se levantó de donde había permanecido sentada y desapareció envuelta por su energía oscura.

-Quién te crees que eres para decirle esas cosas?!- Cy era una persona tranquila, pero si alguien hacía sufrir a su hermanita, haría que se arrepienta.

-Yo no…- Robin no sabía como disculparse, la rabia fue la que habló por él, no sentía nada de lo que había dicho, solamente quería descargar su ira con algo.

-No puedo creerlo! No te das cuanta del daño que tus palabras le hicieron?!- Chico Bestia estaba igual de exaltado que su amigo.

-Sus razones habrá tenido para decirle esas palabras- Star estaba tranquila, hasta parecía feliz con la situación.

-Puedes dejar por un momento tus celos sin sentido? Tu amiga esta mal y tu solamente piensas en eso!!- gritó asqueado de la actitud de la pelirroja.

Star solamente se quedó callada pensando en esas palabras, su amigo tenía razón. En qué momento su actitud hacia la pelivioleta había cambiado tanto?

Ninguno dijo nada más. Chico Bestia y Cy subieron al auto y se dirigieron hacia la torre, esperando encontrar a Raven en ella. Mientras que Robin y Star iban en la moto, demasiado callados, cada uno sintiendo culpa por las palabras que le dedicaron a su amiga.

---

-Tu crees que Raven se haya ido?- el Chico verde tenía miedo de que una de sus mejores amigas deje el grupo.

Raven no era muy comunicativa, pero siempre estaba cuado necesitabas a alguien en quien confiar, un hombro donde llorar o simplemente un consejo.

Ya no le importaba que no jugara con ellos a los videojuegos o a cualquier otra cosa, todo lo que hacía Raven era mucho más importante que eso.

-No lo se, Bestita. Solo espero que no- le contestó, sin dejar de mirar el camino por donde iban.

----

-"Creí que su opinión sobre mi había cambiado"- pensaba al tiempo en que guardaba un poco de ropa en una mochila.

-"Te juro que si me cruzo con Robin, lo mato"- sentenció una voz en su cabeza, que por ese comentario, Raven entendió que había escuchado toda la conversación con su líder.

-"No te dije que me dejaras en paz?"- lo último que le faltaba era tener una discusión con el enmascarado.

-"No lo haré, nunca te dejaré sola, más te vale ir asimilándolo"- aunque lo dijo como una broma, Raven pudo sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras.

-"No crees que es bastante trabajo, solo por un capricho?"- antes de darse cuanta, la pregunta había salido de sus labios.

-No es un capricho, no importa lo que te hayan dicho tus compañeros- se giró rápidamente hacia la ventana, encontrándose con X sentado en ella.

En qué momento había aparecido?. Por qué es que cuando se trataba de esta persona sus defensas bajaban? Es como si algo dentro de ella le dijera que no era necesario estar alerta, que podía confiar en ese ladrón. Pero…realmente era así?...

-Si no te importa, quiero que te vallas. Yo estoy por irme, y si el resto te ve aquí pensaran algo incorrecto- trató de no mirarlo a los ojos, no quería saber lo que se encontraba dentro de esa mirada.

-Así que te vas de la Torre?. En ese caso, por qué no vienes con migo?- preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Irme con tigo? Con un ladrón que podría intentar matarme en cualquier momento?. Gracias, pero paso- estaba caminando hacia la salida, cuando una mano cerró de un golpe la puerta.

-Nunca te haría daño, que te quede claro. No crees que estarías mejor con una persona que te quiere, a estar con supuestos amigos, que en realidad nunca dejaron de desconfiar de ti?- susurró junto a su oído, tan serio que era impropio en él.

Esas palabras se repetían como una grabación en su cerebro. X estaba diciéndole que la quería, que estaba dispuesto a llevársela con él.

Y por qué estaba dudando? No era mejor irse con el enmascarado a estar cerca de personas que no confiaban en ella? La respuesta estaba más que clara.

Lentamente retrocedió hasta sentarse en la cama con la mochila colgada al hombro, indicándole con la mirada al joven para que haga lo mismo.

-Quiero que vengas con migo, no quiero que estés un segundo más aquí- se había subido la máscara hasta la altura de la nariz, y estaba acercándose lentamente hacia los labios de la pelivioleta.

-Más te vale que ni siquiera pienses en aceptar- el líder llegó en el momento justo para interrumpir la escena.

-Tienes un don para arruinar los momentos importantes, cierto? Chico Maravilla- X antes de que nadie pudiera verlo, había vuelto a poner la máscara en su lugar.

-Tú no puedes decidir por mí, Robin- Raven se había levantado de la cama y estaba caminando hacia la ventana.

-Como líder del grupo, no voy a permitir que te vayas con él- exclamó preparándose para atacar.

-Como ya no formo parte de este equipo, tus órdenes no me afecta- espetó mirándolo con odio.

-En ese caso, no vamos? Preciosa- X había tomado la mano de Raven, sabiendo lo que esta estaba a punto de hacer.

Ninguno de los Titanes, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido en silencio observando la lucha verbal entre sus compañeros, pudo decir algo para detener a su amiga.

Raven desplegó su poder oscuro para envolver con ellos a X y a ella misma, transformándose en una sombra en forma de cuervo, desapareciendo de aquella habitación que hasta ese momento había sido suya.

--------------------------

Hasta aquí les dejo!!! Espero que les guste ^^ luego subo la conti!!! Sayoooo!!!!


	5. El cambio de Raven

Hola! Perdón por la demora, pero es que escribo las continuaciones cuando tengo tiempo o cuando la inspiración aparece. Espero que les guste ^^

-"…"- pensamientos.

Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen.

---------------

Acaso lo había hecho? Había dejado la que fue su casa, junto con sus amigos…para irse con uno de los ladrones más peligroso de la ciudad? Sólo porque había discutido con sus compañeros y X le dijo que la amaba?...En qué demonios había estado pensando para hacer semejante locura?!

Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del enmascarado, sintiendo su mano sujeta a la suya propia.

-No se lo que pasa por tu mente, ya que no me dejas entrar. Pero quiero que confíes en mí y me lo digas-

-No estoy segura de esto. Dejé me hogar, mis amigos…antes era una Titán, qué es lo que soy ahora?...- por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Raven dejaba sus dudas en libertad, pidiendo ayuda silenciosamente.

-No tienes por qué encasillarte con un nombre. Eres Raven…se lo que quieras ser. No importa si eres mala o buena- respondió mirando hacia una pequeña ventana que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Aún si ser buena implica pelear contigo?- preguntó preocupada.

-Yo no soy bueno ni malo. Sólo hago trabajos para personas que lo son. Si me contratan para buscar algo, lo hago; si me contratan para robar algo, lo hago. Ese es mi trabajo- su voz era calma, pero seguía sin mirar a la pelivioleta.

-Y no te molestaría que yo lo hiciera contigo?- la pregunta salió sin que pudiera evitarlo de sus labios, esperando por una afirmación.

-Claro que no. Sólo si no te importa pelear contra tus amigos, ya que lo más probable es que traten de detenernos- por primera vez en toda la conversación, X la miró a los ojos.

-Ellos ya no forman parte de mi vida- ignoró el dolor que sus propias palabras le produjeron y sonrió levemente- Quiero cambiar de atuendo, que te parece?- pensó que desviar el tema de la conversación sería lo mejor.

-Es una gran idea. Qué es lo que te pondrás? Yo opino que al natural estaría bien- no podía estar mucho tiempo sin bromear.

Raven sólo pudo dejar escapar una ligera risita.

-Cuando termine lo verás. Sal de la habitación-

Sin decir nada más, el enmascarado la dejó sola. Aunque haya dicho que quería cambiarse, sabía que necesitaba, además, un tiempo para pensar las cosas…sólo ella con sus pensamientos.

-"Está bien hacer esto?...No puedo creer que después de tantas cosas que pasamos juntos todavía no confíen en mi. Yo nunca les dije nada cuando salían con alguien. Acaso no apoyé la relación de Robin y Star a pesar de que me moría por dentro?...Cada vez que los veía juntos, besándose, regalándose sonrisas…algo dentro de mi se rompía. Sin embargo nunca dejé que se notara. Pero cuando se presenta una oportunidad para ser feliz no puedo tomarla. No merezco que alguien me ame? Después de todo lo que sufrí?"- Raven estaba arreglando su ropa, al tiempo en que aquellos pensamientos aparecían en su mente.

La noche había llegado, dando paso a una hermosa luna llena que brillaba con todo su esplendor en el cielo, dueña del firmamento. Las estrellas decoraban el escenario con su presencia, fieles a su reina cual devotos seguidores.

Todo aquello se podía observar a través de la ventana. La única barrera que la separaba del exterior…pero verdaderamente quería salir? Las personas a partir de ahora no la verían de la misma manera. Ya no sería un miembro de los Titanes, la hechicera, una heroína…a partir de ahora estaría en el otro bando, el de los criminales, al menos así lo verían todos.

-Raven, puedo pasar? Quiero verte- se escuchó a través de la puerta.

-Adelante, pero en cuanto te rías…- dejó la frase a medio terminar, una clara advertencia.

-Cómo piensas que…- X estaba entrando a la habitación, pero cuando sus ojos divisaron a la dama oscura, sus palabras se atoraron dentro.

Raven ya no vestía su leotardo, lo había cambiado por un top negro con escote que cubría lo justo y necesario, ajustado a su pecho sin pasar por los hombros dejando su vientre libre…revelando que en su ombligo había un aro de color rojo. Sus muslos estaban cubiertos por una falda igualmente negra hasta la rodilla, pero al moverse parecía como si la falda estuviera cortada en filas, ya que permitía ver cada parte de las piernas de Raven. Y para terminar unas botas por debajo las rodillas del mismo color, ceñidas a sus piernas, con pequeños tacos. Cada vez que una parte de la falda se movía en una dirección, podías ver diferentes lugares de las piernas de la pelivioleta, haciendo que la imaginación de X volara en direcciones peligrosas.

Lo único que conservaba de su antigua vestimenta era la capa sin cambiar el color. De su cuello colgada un dije con forma de cuervo de color violeta y sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes negros cortos, dejando libres sus dedos.

Su pálida piel resaltaba con el color de la ropa, dándole una imagen etérea…una maravillosa unión entre un ángel y un demonio, eso es lo que era ella.

-Así piensas salir a la calle?- fueron las palabras de X luego de salir de su mutismo.

-Desde hace tiempo quería cambiar de imagen, pero nunca me atreví. Creo que esta es la mejor oportunidad. Qué te parece?- a pesar de sonar indiferente, el leve sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas evidenciaban lo contrario. Realmente le daba mucha vergüenza el estar vestida de ese modo.

-Creo que a partir de ahora el trabajo será más fácil. Ya que los héroes van a estar demasiado ocupados viéndote como para impedir que cumplamos nuestras misiones- su voz sonaba burlona, pero se percibía una pizca de celos en ella.

-No es lo que pretendía al vestirme de esta manera. Sólo quiero dejar en claro que si me lo propongo, soy igual de atractiva que cualquier mujer- espetó enojada, no con X exactamente, sino con todos aquellos que sólo miraban a su antigua compañera.

-Pues con esa ropa lo conseguirás. Si antes eras hermosa, ahora no hay palabras para describirte. Sólo espero que a nadie se le ocurra tocarte, porque será lo último que haga- susurró seriamente en el oído de la pelivioleta.

-No te preocupes, el único que quiero que me vea, eres tú- a pesar de que quería besarlo, no se atrevía a levantar su máscara, insegura de hasta que punto X confiaba en ella.

-No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de quitarme esta estúpida máscara, pero tienes que entenderme…no es fácil hacerlo. No es que desconfíe de ti, eso tenlo por segura- murmuró junto a sus labios.

-Lo sé. Es difícil de creer lo que está pasando, esto que estamos sintiendo. Si llegara a ser mentira, o sólo un capricho de nuestros corazones…tu identidad se vería afectada- por más que entienda sus mismas palabras, eso no significaba que le afectaran menos.

No era necesario decir nada más. Ambos entendían como eran las cosas y lo difícil que se pondrían a partir de ese momento.

No sólo iban a tener de enemigos a los Titanes…sino también a los villanos. Por que quién creería que una de las superhéroes más importantes se había convertido en un villano? No era algo fácil de aceptar, más si ella junto con su antiguo equipo había encarcelado a la mayoría (por no decir todos) de los villanos.

-Esto no va a ser fácil- fueron las palabras de X, respondiendo a los pensamientos de la pelivioleta.

-Mi vida nunca fue fácil. Y no espero que lo sea a partir de ahora-

Por primera vez desde que dejó la Torre T, estaba sintiendo calma, a pesar de imaginar lo que vendría a continuación para los dos. El sólo hecho de que estaba con X era suficiente motivo para relajarla.

-Tengo que ir a ver a un cliente. Quieres venir?- preguntó emocionado.

-Claro. Mientras antes me acostumbre a esto mejor- contestó al tiempo en que se cubría con la capa.

Tomados de la mano se dirigieron hacia la puerta que daba a la calle. Pero en el momento en que Reven estaba preparándose para volar, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura, evitando siquiera que levitara unos centímetros.

-Esta vez quiero que viajemos en mi moto- fue la explicación que dio el muchacho.

Sin decir nada, la hechicera se subió detrás del enmascarado, sujetándose suavemente al cuerpo de este y apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros. No tenía miedo de que pudieran chocar, ya que anteriormente lo había visto maneja una moto, incluso lo hacía mejor que Robin.

-"No puedo creer que los esté comparando, esto es increíble!"- pensó enojada, cerrando sus ojos impidiendo que X entrara en su mente.

Lo único que le faltaba era que él escuchara algo y lo interpretara mal. No quería tener una discusión, no se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas como para pelear con él sin resultar herida.

-"Desde cuándo me afecta tanto lo que pudiera decir o hacer alguien?"- esa simple pregunta estaba poniendo de cabeza su mundo.

El joven puso en marcha la moto y se dirigió rápidamente hacia uno de los lugares menos habitados de la ciudad. Lo que significaba que la gente que estaba allí no era muy amigable que se diga. Si no querías problemas, lo mejor era que te alejaras de esa zona. Pero ellos no eran simples personas, por lo que las advertencias no servían de nada.

-Lo mejor será que sólo yo hable. Y por nada del mundo te quites la capucha, de acuerdo?- preguntó mirándola por el espejo, sin dejar de prestar atención a la calle.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré- no era una idiota como para no darse cuenta de que la persona a la que iban a ver tenía algo malo. Malo para ella, por lo menos.

Pero no podía decirle a X que lo más sensato habría sido que ella se quedara en la casa y no el haber venido. La que había dicho que sí había sido ella, pero no lo hizo porque quería, sino para no quedarse sola, ya que sabía que inevitablemente se pondría a pensar en los Titanes, y eso si que no lo permitiría, no si existía una manera de evitarlo.

-Llegamos- la voz de X la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que su vista recorriera el lugar.

Como cualquier parte en el que la ley y el orden no existían, ese sitio tenía basura por todos lados, lo animales muertos y vivos poblaban las calles y las pocas personas que se atrevían a estar a esa hora fuera, los miraban como un halcón mira a un ratón pequeño e indefenso, listo para morir en sus garras.

-Tenemos que reunirnos con el cliente en ese bar de la esquina. Lo mejor sería que no te viera, pero si te quedas a fuera, sería peligroso- a pesar de donde se encontraban él se hallaba tranquilo, indiferente a su alrededor.

-Supongo que no es la primera vez que vienes a este sitio, cierto?. Y por las miradas que te dirigen la mayoría de la gente, no debes tener buena reputación- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, pero gracias a la máscara lo único que veía eran dos pozos blancos.

-Cuando te relacionas con personas de este lugar, o te haces respetar o terminas en una alcantarilla. Cuál hubieras preferido, preciosa?- diversión era lo que se escuchaba en sus palabras.

Caminaron hacia su destino uno delante del otro, atentos a lo que sucedía alrededor. La pelivioleta no se sentía cómoda en ese lugar. Eran demasiadas las miradas que sentía en su espalda. No era que les temiera, pero a nadie le gusta que lo observen hasta cuando respira. Acaso no había otro lugar en la ciudad en el que pudieran reunirse con quien sea que era el cliente?.

-Me alegro de que hayas llegado. Pensaba que no vendrías- saludó la voz de un joven rubio de ojos negros, sonriente. Vestía un elegante traje de color negro, lo que hacía que su color de pelo resalte mucho más.

Lo extraño era que nadie le prestaba atención, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a su presencia.

-Desde cuando me pierdo una misión en la que pagan tan bien?- fue la respuesta del enmascarado.

X se sentó en la mesa en donde lo esperaba el apuesto joven, dejando libre una silla para la ex Titán.

-Y quién es la joven que te acompaña?- preguntó curioso, dirigiendo sus ojos a Raven.

-Es la persona con la que haré el trabajo- fue la simple contestación de X.

-Y debo suponer que no tienes nombre?-

El rubio se paró de la silla y tomó la mano de la hechicera antes de que ella o X pudieran evitarlo. Pero lo que sorprendió a ambos fue que de un rápido movimiento, había quitado la capa de Raven, dejando a la vista su cara.

-Mi nombre es Rachel- respondió la joven, mirando indiferente al hombre que tenía delante.

-Un placer conocer a tan bella dama- sonrió seductor, mirando fijamente a los ojos violetas delante de él.

-Podríamos pasar al tema que nos incumbe?- preguntó molesto X, sintiendo como los celos crecían en su interior.

-Por supuesto- el joven de ojos negros volvió a su asiento con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Raven lo observaba detenidamente. A pesar de que no parecía peligroso, había algo en él que no le gustaba para nada. Algo había percibido cuando sus ojos la miraron fijamente.

-Lo que quiero que me traigan, es una piedra que se encuentra en la base 8- dijo algo serio, pero todavía mantenía su sonrisa.

-Sería mucho mejor que sea más específico. Ya que si vamos allá, le traeré la primera piedra que vea y ese sería un problema. No cree?- espetó sarcástico, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un costado.

-En la base militar número 8, se encuentra una piedra de color rojo, con unos símbolos grabados en la superficie. Su trabajo es traérmela. No importa lo que tengan que hacer- explicó mirando, por primera vez desde que comenzó la plática, a la pelivioleta.

-Eso no es problema. Lo que importa es cuanto le costará este trabajo-

-Por eso no hay problema, usted dígame si esto está bien- menciono al tiempo en que escribía algo en un papel.

A Raven esta parte de la conversación no le interesaba mucho, por lo que sin que ninguno de los hombres se diera cuenta, se dirigió tranquilamente a la barra a pedir algo para tomar.

-Hola, preciosa- susurró una voz en su oído.

Raven se dio cuenta de que su capa la había dejado el la silla y que nada ocultaba su cuerpo de las nuevas ropas. Maldiciendo interiormente se dispuso a deshacerse del tipo.

-Aléjate- respondió fríamente.

-Vamos, no quieres divertirte? Mis amigos y yo queremos pasar un buen rato- dijo entre risas.

La pelivioleta miró hacia sus costados, dándose cuenta de que había por lo menos seis hombre que la estaban mirando no precisamente de manera agradable.

-No me importa lo que quieran, si no te alejas te arrepentirás- estaba empezando a perder el control, lo que el vaso roto en la barra comprobaba.

-Vamos, nosotros te trataremos bien, no como tu amiguito el enmascarado- otro tipo apareció detrás de ella y la sujetó por el brazo.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sin pensar siquiera en donde estaba o con quién estaba, estiro un brazo hasta dar con el cuello del segundo hombre que se había atrevido a tocarla, arrojándolo sobre una de las mesas que había en el local.

Al primero, ni siquiera lo tocó, su energía se encargó de aventarlo lejos de ella, a cualquier parte del establecimiento, eso no importaba.

Tratando de mantener la calma, miró a la mujer que atendía la barra y trató de que su vos esta vez sonara algo más amable.

-Me podía dar un té, por favor?- era lo que necesitaba para pasar el mal momento de recién.

-S-si, en un segundo- respondió la muchacha, más sorprendida que asustada por lo que acababa de ver.

-Ella si que no necesita alguien que la proteja, verdad?- preguntó divertido el rubio.

X no contestó, estaba ocupado viendo a Raven tomar tranquilamente su té, sentada en una de las sillas que rodeaban la barra, ajena a las miradas lujuriosas de las que aún era causante.

A pesar de haber dejado inconsciente a dos hombres, nadie podía dejar de observarla fascinado. La ropa que llevaba puesta atraía más la atención que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer con sus poderes.

-A pesar de poseer un cuerpo así de atractivo, no se la debe tomar a la ligera- susurró más para si mismo que para su acompañante.

Raven se levantó y caminó lentamente los pasos que la separaban de su antigua mesa, dejando que su falta ondee con el ligero viento que entraba por la puerta, dando una muy buena vista de sus piernas a los hombres que aún la miraban.

-Ya terminaron?- preguntó al llegar a donde estaban los dos hombre.

-Así es señorita Rachel. Espero que dentro de dos días nos volvamos a encontrar- el cliente de X tomó delicadamente su mano y la besó.

Esperaron a que su figura desapareciera por la puerta para salir ellos del lugar.

-Tenemos dos días para hacer el trabajo?- preguntó al tiempo en que se volvía a colocar la capa.

-Sí. Cuando lo terminemos, volveremos a este lugar. De preferencia yo solo- murmuró el final, subiendo enojado a la moto.

-No tengo la culpa de que estos sujetos sean unos pervertidos- respondió la hechicera, besándolo sobre la máscara.

-No, la culpa la tiene tu nueva ropa y el hecho de que no te hayas dejado puesta la capa, como te dije en un principio- espetó más tranquilo, pero reprochándole su falta de atención.

-No me di cuenta de que no la tenía hasta que llegué a la barra. Tu cliente me la quitó al preguntarme el nombre- se excusó al subir a la moto y pasar los brazos alrededor de la cintura de X.

-Pues de ahora en más la tendrás hasta para salir a la esquina- respondió medio en broma medio en serio, arrancando la moto y saliendo de ese horrible lugar.

Raven solamente dejó escapar una suave risa, pensando en lo bien que se sentía el que alguien se ponga así de celoso y posesivo por ella. Que X actúe de esa manera evidenciaba lo mucho que la quería, haciendo que su corazón se llene de un sentimiento que desde hace mucho creía desaparecido.

* * *

Hasta aquí subo, espero que les guste y perdón por la demora ^^. Sayooo!!


	6. Comienza la misión

Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

-"…"- pensamientos.

La noche pasó tranquila. Red X, a pesar de no quererlo, había dejado que Raven durmiera en su propio cuarto. Sabía que si compartían la misma habitación no podría resistirse a intentar algo con ella y lo que menos quería era forzarla a hacer algo que la dañara.

Al levantarse se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café y un par de tostados, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con la joven pelivioleta ya sentada en la mesa tomando tranquilamente un te de hierbas.

-A qué hora te despertaste?- preguntó curioso, ya que recién eran las siete de la mañana.

-Hace sólo una hora, no podía seguir durmiendo por lo que pensé en meditar un poco. Luego vine a la cocina a desayunar algo. Verdaderamente no pensé que me levantaría antes que tú, quién diría que el famoso ladrón sería alguien perezoso?- bromeó al tiempo en que besaba suavemente sus labios.

-Y realmente no lo soy, pero al tenerte aquí, extrañamente pude dormir más de lo normal- respondió abrazándola por la cintura, acercando sus cuerpos.

-Date prisa y desayuna, tenemos que investigar la base- se separó para lavar su taza y volver a ocupar su silla.

-Tienes el mapa de las instalaciones, cierto?- preguntó tomando su café, apoyado sobre el mueble al lado de la cocina, en una pose despreocupada.

-Si, estuve revisándolo y descubrí un pasadizo en las cercanías a la base, que lleva directamente al subsuelo de esta- explicó, señalando con su dedo un punto en el papel.

X se acercó a la mesa, analizando el recorrido de aquel túnel. Qué probabilidades había de que cerca de donde se escondía una piedra valiosa, existiera un pasadizo que permitiera llegar a ella tan fácilmente?...sospechoso.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, por eso tenemos que ir a investigar- dijo la pelivioleta, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Es bueno tener un lazo, me ahora decirte algunas cosas- bromeó el enmascarado.

-No es que siempre esté fisgoneando en tu mente. Pero hay pensamientos que son muy altos y no puedo evitar escucharlos- se excusó la hechicera.

-Y por qué crees que me molestaría? Por supuesto que quiero mi privacidad, pero no es que no deje que escuches algunas cosas o hablemos a través de nuestras mentes de vez en cuando. Eso es divertido- dijo extrañado por la explicación de la ex Titán.

-Es sólo que Robin no me dejaba saber nada de su mente. Y me acostumbré a no poder enterarme ni siquiera si estaba durmiendo o no-

-Eso es porque el Chico Maravilla tenía mido de que descubrieran sus sucios planes para atrapar a Slade, algo estúpido y sin sentido, ya que terminaron descubriéndolo de la peor manera, cierto?- la falta de respuesta de la joven confirmó su hipótesis.

-Éramos más que un equipo, éramos la única familia que teníamos. Pero se ve que él no lo creía de esa forma, ya que no pudo confiar en nosotros y contarnos lo que estaba pasado. Prefirió hacer todo eso sólo y como siempre, terminó mal, arriesgando nuestras vidas- a pesar de que no había reproche en sus palabras, se podía percibir la tristeza en ellas.

-No es que no confiara en ustedes, sólo que eso era algo que tenía que resolver por si mismo. Slade es su enemigo, no el de ustedes, creía que era innecesario involucrarlos en sus problemas- habló suavemente, acariciando la mejilla de la pelivioleta.

-Desde cuándo lo defiendes de esa manera?- preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No te confundas. No me agrada el Chico Maravilla, pero aún lo consideras tu amigo, y no me gusta verte triste- se excusó, caminando hacia la sala.

-Sabes? Me gusta mucho esta parte de tu personalidad- susurró la joven, al tiempo en que besaba dulcemente sus labios.

Red X estaba sorprendido por aquella muestra de cariño, pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad de abrazar a la pelivioleta correspondiendo a su beso, tornándolo poco a poco en una caricia más demandante.

-Aunque no me gustaría tener que interrumpir esto, debemos ir a investigar la base- dijo Raven, separándose sólo unos centímetros de X.

El enmascarado sabía que no tenía que presionar a la pelivioleta, ya había sido un gran paso el que aceptara sus sentimientos y los expresara de alguna forma.

Nunca creyó que Raven dejaría a sus amigos y viviría con él. Aunque tenía que admitir que ellos solos fueron los culpables del distanciamiento, Robin no tenía que haberla tratado de esa forma tan ruda. Pero a pesar de todo, ese acontecimiento desagradable para Raven había derivado en que ellos terminaran como pareja, viviendo juntos.

El viaje en moto fue tranquilo, se sentía bien el estar abrazada a Red X, dejando que este tomara el control por un momento.

Cuando vivía en la torre, constantemente tenía que meditar por las mañanas para manejar sus emociones y que estas no lastimaran a nadie. Se preguntaba cómo no podía mantener la calma si estaba rodeada de personas a las que quería, que consideraba su familia. Pero al recordar los momentos en que Robin pasaba al lado de Star, la respuesta llegaba sola.

No podía estar en paz si el hombre del que había estado enamorada se veía tan feliz en compañía de una mujer que no era ella. Hubo una vez en que sintió que tal vez el petirrojo correspondía sus sentimientos.

Cuando su padre estaba por aparecer en la tierra, ella intentó alejarse de sus compañeros, pero Robin no la dejó, incluso la rescató del infierno. Quién no pensaría que sentía algo especial por ella?

Pero sus esperanzas se las llevó el viento cuando ellos anunciaron su noviazgo. En ese momento sintió como si su corazón se hubiera roto en mil pedazos.

Pero ahora, aferrada a X, sentía que aquellos pedazos, estaban uniéndose, luego de tanto tiempo.

-No crees que para ser una base militar, está muy desprotegida?- la voz del enmascarado la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-O la piedra que buscamos está extremadamente protegida en su interior, o no se encuentra en esta base- respondió bajando de la moto.

-Elijo la primera opción. Nuestro cliente es alguien que nunca se equivoca al dar información- Raven sabía que X estaba ocultando algo acerca del misterioso rubio, pero no creyó prudente preguntarle. Sabía que la respuesta, si es que la obtenía, no le gustaría.

-En ese caso tenemos que preocuparnos de los guardias que estén dentro y la seguridad que tendrá la piedra-

-Tu puedes aparecernos dentro, cierto?- recibió un asentimiento- En ese caso, cuando entremos yo me encargo de los guardias y tu tomas la piedra.

-Quieres hacerlo ahora?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Ya estamos aquí, cierto? No desperdiciemos el tiempo-

Raven lo tomó de la mano y una sombra los cubrió, para al segundo siguiente aparecerlos dentro de la base.

-Nos vemos aquí en media hora, no demores, preciosa- X la besó por sobre la máscara y corrió por el pasillo en el que se acercaba unos guardias alertados por el sonido de las alarmas.

Raven voló hasta el segundo piso, revisando las habitaciones que se encontraba a su camino, hasta que una puerta de color negro llamó poderosamente su atención.

No hizo falta que la derribara, ya que alguien la abrió desde adentro.

-Nunca creí que te unirías a un ladrón, Raven- a pesar de que estaba oscuro, la pelivioleta reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado.

-Robin…-


End file.
